My Butler Prince
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Keturunan konglomerat Haruno yang sangat manja & keras kepala. Tiba-tiba, kedua orangtuanya mempekerjakan seorang butler untuk menjaganya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan mereka menyuruh Sakura untuk tinggal di apartemen sederhana bersama lelaki itu! Hidup mewahnya digantikan dengan hidup yang amat sederhana./"Kenapa tidak tampil alami?"/"I-Itu bukan urusanmu!"/chap 2'UP!RnR
1. Chapter 1

Suara kikikan kecil khas seorang gadis seolah menggema di ruangan luas yang digunakan sebagai ruang keluarga tersebut. Terlihat seorang gadis merah muda sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya. Gadis itu sesekali mengerutkan keningnya kesal karena para pelayannya yang memintanya untuk segera mandi karena mereka sudah menyiapkan air panas untuknya.

"Sakura-_sama_, ini sudah jam sembilan pagi. Mandi terlalu siang tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Sakura-_sama_."

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu mendengus cukup keras, menandakan bahwa kesabarannya telah habis. Iris kehijauannya mendelik tajam kepada enam _maid_ yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Urus saja pekerjaan rumah kalian, jangan mengurus ku terus!"

"T-Tapi, Sakura-_sama_ kami sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk—

"Persetan! Apa peduliku?! Pergi, atau aku akan memecat kalian!"

Keenam _maid_ yang berpakaian hitam dengan renda putih itu saling menatap satu sama lain, seolah berembug agar menemukan cara membujuk nona muda mereka. Setelah hampir satu menit lamanya, gadis merah muda itu belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda bahwa pelayannya akan meninggalkannya.

"Mau ku bilang berapa kali kepada kalian, hah?! Pergi!" bentak Sakura cukup keras sembari menghentakkan kakinya yang dialasi sandal rumahan ke atas lantai marmer.

Keenam _maid_ itu terlonjak sejenak. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan meninggalkan nona muda mereka setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat kepadanya. Sakura mendengus lalu melanjutkan kembali percakapan dengan temannya yang ada di telepon.

"Ah maaf, Karin. Tadi pelayan-pelayanku mengganggu."

"…"

"Jam sebelas? Tentu aku bisa! Lagipula orangtua-ku sedang keluar negeri."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu di depan rumahku nanti."

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon, gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu pun meraih _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak di atas meja dan memilih _channel_ yang ia sukai.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroda Yue presents**

.

.

.

.

.

**My Butler Prince  
A Naruto FanFiction**

.

.

.

.

.

**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

.

_1_

.

Haruno Sakura.

Ia adalah putri seorang konglomerat sekaligus pengusaha kaya di Jepang. Tentu saja hidupnya serba berkecukupan. Putri dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki ini memiliki paras di atas rata-rata. Rambut merah mudanya tidak berkesan aneh, justru menambah nilai _plus_ untuk kecantikannya. Sakura sedang menuntut ilmu sebagai siswi kelas akhir di Konoha High School. Tentu saja, gadis ini menjadi idola di sekolah elit tersebut. Di samping memiliki penampilan yang menarik, gadis ini juga tergolong memiliki IQ yang cukup tinggi.

Sakura memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, bernama Haruno Sasori. Sang kakak yang terpaut lima tahun darinya ini sedang menuntut ilmu di Inggris. Kehidupan yang amat sempurna untuk ukuran seorang gadis sekolah menengah atas.

Tapi terlalu sempurna.

Karena dimanja oleh kekayaan serta kasih sayang orangtua sejak kecil, gadis ini tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat manja. Sakura bahkan sering menghambur-hamburkan uang kedua orangtuanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting—walaupun kekayaan orangtuanya tidak akan habis untuk ia hamburkan. Sakura juga memiliki peringai yang kurang baik. Tak jarang ia bersikap seenaknya terhadap orang-orang yang berada di bawah dirinya.

Di sekolah, Sakura bahkan hanya ingin berteman dengan orang-orang yang populer atau menguntungkannya saja. Singkat kata, gadis itu menjadi sombong.

Sikapnya ini cukup membuat Mebuki—selaku ibu Sakura—frustasi. Ia sangat menyayangi anaknya. Tetapi ia tentu tidak mau anaknya tumbuh dengan peringai seperti ini hingga dewasa, atau parahnya hingga membina rumah tangga.

"_Okaeri nasai_, Sakura-_chan_."

Gadis merah muda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari belasan kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa tadi kepada wanita berambut pirang gelap yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"_Kaa-san_!"

Sakura langsung melepaskan belanjaannya dan menghambur ke pelukan ibunya. Ia tidak menyadari adanya perubahan raut wajah dari Mebuki sama sekali.

"Kau berbelanja lagi, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baju-bajuku sudah banyak yang kuno. Jadi, aku membeli yang baru."

"Sampai belasan kantung? Bersama siapa?"

"_Kaa-san_ pasti tahu bagaimana anak perempuan 'kan? Aku pergi ke _mall_ bersama Shion dan Karin."

Mebuki terdiam sejenak. Ya, putrinya memang bergaul dengan orang-orang konglomerat seperti dirinya. Memang tidak akan merugikan jika dilihat dari segi material. Tapi kedua orang itu sangat mempengaruhi kepribadian Sakura, pikirnya. Wanita berusia empat puluhan tahun itu memilih putrinya bergaul dengan gadis biasa seperti Ino—yang menjadi teman kecil Sakura—ketimbang dengan dua gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi _ne_, Sakura-_chan_. _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ menunggumu di ruang makan." Ujar Mebuki melepas pelukannya dan mengusap kepala putrinya dengan lembut.

"Eh? _Tou-san_ juga pulang?"

Mebuki menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum lembut. "Makanya cepat mandi. Kami menunggumu, Sakura-_chan_."

Wajah Sakura berbinar. Jarang-jarang ia berkumpul dan makan malam bersama kedua orangtua-nya. Ia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat dan melesat menuju lantai dua untuk segera mandi tanpa mempedulikan kantung-kantung belanjaannya yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Mebuki menghela napas panjang. Ia berjalan mendekati belanjaan putrinya dan mengambilnya.

"Mebuki-_sama_, biar saya yang mengantarkan belanjaan Sakura-_sama_ ke atas." Ujar seorang _maid_ ketika melihat nyonya besarnya hendak menaiki tangga dengan menenteng belanjaan Sakura.

"_Iie, daijobu_. Lebih baik, kau menyiapkan makan malam saja _ne_?" tolak Mebuki dengan halus.

_Maid_ itu baru saja hendak menolak permintaan Mebuki, tetapi niatnya terurung saat melihat Mebuki tersenyum kepadanya. _Maid_ itu pun membungkukkan badannya, lalu menyiapkan makan malam seperti yang wanita itu perintahkan kepadanya.

Mebuki menghela napas. Ia pun membawa barang-barang Sakura menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu _eboni _berwarna putih yang di desain dengan elegan itu. Begitu masuk ke ruangan Sakura, aroma _cherry_ menguar ke indera penciuman Mebuki. Ia tersenyum. Setidaknya, putrinya tetap memiliki dirinya yang dulu.

Iris keabuan itu menyusuri kamar Sakura. Atensinya berhenti kepada meja rias Sakura. Begitu banyak kosmetik disana. Mulai dari kosmetik untuk perawatan wajah, hingga ke perawatan tubuh. Dilihat sekilas saja siapapun akan tahu jika setiap satu jenis kosmetik itu memiliki beberapa _brand_ yang berbeda. Jelas itu adalah pemborosan.

Mebuki mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke sudut kamar. Ia menemukan satu lagi lemari baru yang entah kapan dibeli tersebut. Dengan ini, Sakura sudah memiliki sebanyak tiga lemari pakaian.

Yah baiklah. Mungkin apa yang suaminya katakan memang benar. Sakura sudah terlalu manja dan harus diberi sedikit 'didikan'. Wanita yang menyandang marga Haruno selama hampir tujuh belas tahun itu semakin yakin akan keputusannya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian santai pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Iris kehijauannya tidak lepas dari ponsel cerdas yang ada di tangan mungilnya. Tak jarang ia tersenyum sendiri karena membaca kalimat gombalan lawan _chatting_-nya. Walaupun penglihatannya terfokus pada _gadget_ layar sentuh itu, Sakura tetap dapat berjalan dengan baik tanpa menabrak sesuatu.

"Simpan ponselmu, Sakura." Ujar Mebuki saat melihat Sakura yang masih saja mengutak-atik ponselnya setelah duduk di kursi ruang makan.

Menuruti perintah ibunya, Sakura pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Mebuki memperhatikan penampilan putri tunggalnya dengan seksama. Sakura mengenakan kaos berwarna _tosca_ yang sedikit kebesaran dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna putih yang panjangnya sejengkal dari pangkal paha. Rambut merah muda sepinggangnya pun digulung tinggi ke atas layaknya artis Korea.

Baik, memang wajar jika berpenampilan seperti itu karena Sakura sendiri hanya berada di rumah. Tetapi tetap saja, tidak sopan jika berpenampilan seperti itu di depan ayahnya—Kizashi Haruno. Mebuki menghela napas panjang tanpa disadari oleh suami dan anak bungsunya.

Begitu semua masakan telah diletakkan di atas meja, ketiga Haruno itu pun memulai makan malam mereka. Sudah menjadi aturan dasar agar tidak berbicara saat sedang makan.

Sakura sendiri terlihat senang karena bisa makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan keanehan karena kepulangan mendadak kedua orangtuanya. Begitu makan malam selesai, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya saat Kizashi—ayahnya—menatapnya serius.

"Ada apa, _tou-san_?"

Saat Sakura menatap ayahnya, ia menangkap sosok lelaki tampan berambut raven yang berdiri di samping kursi ayahnya. Dari penampilan pemuda itu, dipastikan ia adalah seorang _butler_. Sakura semakin bertambah bingung. Selama ini, keluarganya tidak pernah mempekerjakan seorang _butler_. Keluarga mereka terbiasa mengandalkan jasa _maid_. Sedang apa seorang _butler_ berdiri di samping ayahnya?

"Kau kemana saja seharian ini, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sakura kepadanya.

"Aku pergi ke _mall_ bersama Shion dan Karin, _tou-san_. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Sakura santai.

"Berapa jumlah uang yang kau habiskan disana?"

"_Tou-san_, ada apa? Setahuku, _tou-san_ tidak pernah menanyai pengeluaranku seperti ini." Tanya Sakura mulai tidak terima karena nada bicara ayahnya yang sedikit membentaknya.

Nyali Sakura menciut saat melihat tatapan tajam Kizashi kepadanya. Sakura tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu. Ayahnya sedang marah kepadanya saat ini.

Sakura melirik ke arah ibunya. Mebuki tampak terdiam seolah menyetujui apa yang Kizashi lakukan kepada Sakura. Pasti, pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini.

"Aku menggunakan seperempat uang di kartu kreditku." Jawab Sakura takut-takut.

Seperempat memang kecil. Tapi tidak untuk jumlah uang di kartu kredit Sakura. Seperempat hampir sama dengan jutaan yen banyaknya.

"Kau pakai apa uang sebanyak itu?"

"A-Aku membeli pakaian dan perhiasan. T-Tapi itu 'kan wajar, _tou-san_! Namanya juga anak perempuan."

"Apa kau kira kau bisa menemukan uang sebanyak itu tergeletak di jalan, Sakura? Apa kau tahu seberapa banyak perjuangan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"M-Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula uang _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ tidak akan habis untuk membeli barang-barang keperluanku. Kenapa sih _tou-san_ jadi begini? Orangtua Karin dan Shion saja tidak masalah."

"Karin dan Shion. Mereka temanmu?"

"Mereka sahabatku!"

"Sahabat? Gadis seperti mereka kau sebut sebagai sahabat? Jujur saja, _tou-san_ lebih setuju kalau kau bergaul dengan Ino seperti dulu."

"Ino? Tidak! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan gadis seperti dia. Dia tidak pernah menguntungkanku! Dia juga tidak populer di sekolah. Untuk apa berteman dengannya?!"

"Sakura!" kali ini Mebuki membuka suaranya membentak Sakura. Ia mengira bahwa Sakura pasti akan menurut karena watak Kizashi yang tegas sebagai seorang ayah. Tetapi di luar dugaannya, Sakura berani membantah setiap ucapan ayahnya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Selama enam belas tahun, orangtuanya tak pernah sekalipun membentaknya. Ia merasa ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Prestasinya tetap bagus di sekolah. Popularitasnya juga meningkat.

"Sakura, sebagai seorang ibu, _kaa-san_ tidak mau kau tumbuh sebagai anak manja seperti ini. Kau akan mendapat masalah saat berumah tangga!"

"Jadi apa mau _kaa-san_?! Menarik kartu kreditku?"

Mebuki tidak menjawab Sakura. Iris keabuannya melirik kepada suaminya seolah meminta Kizashi menjelaskan tujuan mereka malam ini.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Sasuke." Ujar Kizashi memperkenalkan pemuda tampan yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

_Butler_ bernama Sasuke itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan kepada Sakura. Alis Sakura mengkerut. Sebagai seorang konglomerat, tentu Sakura dapat membedakan kelas seseorang berdasarkan penampilannya. Pemuda ini tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih dan tampak begitu halus. Pemuda itu bahkan jauh lebih sopan dari _butler_ pada umumnya. Sakura tak yakin bahwa lelaki emo itu seorang _butler_.

"Kenapa ada _butler_ disini, _tou-san_?"

"Mulai sekarang Sasuke akan menjadi _butler_ pribadimu, Sakura." Jelas Mebuki.

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia tahu, pasti orang ini akan menjadi penjaganya kemanapun ia pergi. "Apa!? Aku tidak perlu _butler_, _maid_, atau siapapun! Lagipula di rumah sudah banyak _maid_, kenapa juga aku perlu _butler_?!"

"Banyak _maid_ di rumah ini yang mengeluh tentang sikapmu, Sakura."

Sakura langsung mendelik tajam kepada belasan _maid_ yang berdiri di pinggir ruang makan. Sontak para pelayan itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena takut akan dimarahi oleh nona muda mereka.

"Selain itu, siapa bilang kau akan di rumah, Sakura?"

Sakura langsung menatap Mebuki dan Kizashi secara bergantian dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa maksud _kaa-san_?"

"_Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ akan memindahkanmu ke sebuah apartemen. Jadi, Sasuke yang akan menemanimu disana. Kau harus belajar mandiri, Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya tidak percaya akan ucapan ibunya. Bagaimana bisa kedua orangtuanya tega membiarkannya tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen bersama _butler_ yang bahkan baru dipekerjakan di keluarga Haruno? Seingatnya, kakaknya—Sasori—tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini saat seumuran dirinya dulu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan pernah mau tinggal di apartemen! Lagipula, kenapa kalian bisa percaya begitu saja kepada _butler_ yang bahkan baru saja dipekerjakan di keluarga Haruno seperti dia! Bagaimana kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan?! Apa kalian tidak memikirkan hal itu?" bentak Sakura mulai emosi akan keputusan gila orangtuanya.

"Sasuke adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. _Tou-san_ percaya dia akan menjagamu dengan baik. Dan au benar, Sakura. _Tou-san_ akan menarik kartu kreditmu."

"Apa?! _Tou-san_ mau menyiksaku!? Lalu aku akan hidup dengan apa? Kerja paruh waktu? Apa _tou-san_ tidak malu kalau anak konglomerat keluarga Haruno bekerja paruh waktu?!" Sakura mengungkapkan rentetan argumennya dengan napas memburu karena emosi.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ akan membekalimu uang sebanyak lima ratus ribu yen. Untuk keuangan darurat, kami percayakan kepada Sasuke."

"Uang itu, untuk berapa lama? Sehari? Atau seminggu?"

"Uang itu untuk keperluan hidupmu selama satu bulan."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ah sial, lima ratus ribu selama satu bulan yang artinya hanya cukup untuk uang makannya. Bagaimana dengan uang belanja dan yang lainnya?

"Kalian pasti bercanda. Uang seperti itu mana cukup untuk keperluan hidupku selama satu bulan? Itu hanya cukup untuk uang makan saja!"

"Kalau merasa keuanganmu tidak mencukupi keperluan hidupmu, kau bisa bekerja paruh waktu. _Kaa-san_ menghargai itu."

"_KAA-SAN_!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Sakura. _Kaa-san_ ingin kau berubah. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Sakura."

"Lagipula, kau bisa membuktikan apakah Karin dan Shion itu benar 'sahabat'mu atau bukan." Timpal Kizashi sembari menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Sakura menggemeletukkan gigi-gigi putihnya kesal. Kenapa ia sial sekali hari ini? Kenapa kedua orangtuanya tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini kepadanya? Jadi, selama ini mereka menganggapnya sebagai anak manja?

"Baik! Aku akan pindah. Aku akan membuktikan kepada kalian bahwa aku bukan anak manja seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Ujar Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura memperhatikan _butler_ pribadinya yang tampan itu. "Cih."

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Kizashi dan Mebuki tertawa puas dalam hati mereka. Selain dapat mendisiplinkan tingkah laku Sakura, mereka juga dapat menjalankan 'rencana' mereka dengan lancar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. _Tou-san_ harap, kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu. Karena besok Minggu, kau bisa pindah ke apartemenmu besok, Sakura. Sasuke akan membantumu bersih-bersih disana."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Semoga saja keputusannya tidak salah. Karena mulai saat ini, _butler_ bernama Sasuke itu lah yang akan menemani hari-harinya.

"Satu hal lagi, Sasuke punya hak untuk mendisiplinkanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotor, berdebu, sempit, sederhana, tidak berkelas, dan—

—argh!

Bahkan Sakura memiliki ribuan kalimat untuk mendeskripsikan tentang kekurangan apartemen ini. Apartemen ini sangat jauh berbeda dari rumahnya yang mewah. Ya baiklah, apartemen ini memang memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap. Tetapi sayangnya, fasilitas itu berkelas sederhana. Tidak ada unsur mewah sama sekali. Ditambah lagi, apartemen ini sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang 'memungkinkan' untuk langsung ditempati saat ini.

Ah sial. Ia harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu.

Diliriknya lelaki berpakaian _butler_ yang terlihat sedang mengamati ruang-ruang apartemen tersebut. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau bersihkan saja apartemen ini. Aku mau menonton TV." Pinta Sakura dengan nada acuh.

Cukup lama Sakura menunggu, tetapi lelaki emo itu tak kunjung menjawabnya. Kepala Sakura seolah tertimpa oleh batu saat melihat Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Demi apapun, Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya mempekerjakan seorang _butler_ tidak sopan seperti ini untuk menjaganya. Mau sampai kapan kedua orangtuanya mempermainkannya?

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ia dikejutkan oleh kain berwarna putih yang mendarat di wajah mulusnya. Sakura mendelik tidak suka kepada pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya menjadi pakaian santai.

"Berani sekali kau melempar tuanmu, Sasuke? Kau ingin dipecat?"

"Pakai itu. Kita akan membersihkan apartemen ini bersama." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau Kizashi-_sama_ tahu, ia akan memperpanjang waktumu di apartemen ini."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Daripada ayahnya memperpanjang waktunya di apartemen jelek ini, lebih baik ia mengalah saja. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menanggalkan _cardigan_ dan kacamata _frame_ besar miliknya. Setelah selesai, ia pun keluar dengan kain tersebut yang telah menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Sakura menatap tak percaya kepada Sasuke yang menyodorkan penyapu kepadanya.

"Jangan bercanda! Bahkan ibuku belum pernah menyuruhku menyapu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menyuruhmu." Jawab Sasuke santai. _Onyx_-nya menatap gadis merah muda itu dengan tatapan datar, namun mengandung arti bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah saat ini.

Mau tak mau, Sakura mengambil penyapu itu dengan sedikit kasar. Diliriknya Sasuke yang juga memegang sebuah penyapu. Sakura sedikit gugup karena ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memegang penyapu dengan benar. Melihat Sasuke yang menyapu dengan lihai cukup membuat Sakura sedikit malu karena kalah dari seorang laki-laki dalam hal seperti ini.

"Anak manja." Sindir Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Aku mau manja atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Perhatikan!"

Menuruti perintah Sasuke, Sakura pun memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sasuke memegang penyapu dan bagaimana cara ia menyapu. Setelah memperhatikan Sasuke selama dua menit lamanya, Sakura pun mencoba untuk menyapu sendiri. Awalnya sedikit kaku, tetapi lama kelamaan gadis merah muda itu mulai terbiasa.

Sudut bibir Sakura sedikit tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia tak menduga bahwa kegiatan ini akan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Rasa puas tak terelakkan dari hatinya saat melihat lantai ruangan yang mulai bersih. Diliriknya kembali Sasuke yang sedang menyapu di sudut ruangan. Dalam hati, ia sedikit berterima kasih pada lelaki menyebalkan itu karena mau mengajarkannya.

"Sudah selesai! Aku sudah membuktikan, aku bukan anak manja. Aku ingin menonton TV!" ujar Sakura begitu ia dan Sasuke selesai menyapu seluruh apartemen mereka. Ups! Mereka?

Sasuke merentangkan tangan kirinya tepat di depan Sakura—tanda menghalangi langkah Sakura. Sakura menatap tangan besar lelaki itu, lalu beralih ke wajah tampan itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Masih jauh dari kata selesai." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Mulut Sakura sedikit ternganga mendengarnya. "Aku tidak peduli!"

Nyali Sakura menciut seketika saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. _Butler_-nya ini memang tidak main-main. Dan Sakura benar-benar ingin memberikan _standing applause_ kepada orangtuanya karena memilih orang yang tepat—ah, benar-benar tepat untuk menjaganya.

Sasuke menyerahkan pengepel kepada Sakura yang dibalas gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lagi-lagi Sakura mempelajari cara mengepel dari Sasuke dan mengepel seluruh apartemennya bersama lelaki emo itu.

"Peras dan ganti air kotornya!"

"Kau bercanda? Pengepel ini begitu kotor dan kau ingin aku memeras airnya dengan tanganku? Tidak, tidak! Itu akan mengotori kuku-ku."

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Ia berjalan masuk ke kamar dan membongkar isi kopernya. Dikeluarkannya penggunting kuku miliknya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sakura.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku mengguntingnya? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak perawatan yang diperlukan untuk kuku-ku?"

"Gunting!" ucap Sasuke sedikit keras.

Sakura meraih penggunting kuku milik Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu. Ditatapnya Sasuke seolah meminta belas kasihan kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi sekitar dua jengkal darinya. Namun yang ditatap malah balas menatap Sakura dengan datar seolah tidak mempedulikan permintaan negosiasi gadis _pink_ itu.

Dengan tidak rela, Sakura pun memotong kuku-kukunya yang terawat itu hingga pendek. Sakura benar-benar tidak rela saat melihat jari-jarinya yang tidak lagi dihiasi oleh kuku-kuku panjang.

"Peras dan ganti air kotornya!" perintah Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura pun pasrah. Ia mengangkat ember beserta pengepelnya untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi. Diliriknya ujung pengepel yang sudah berganti warna menjadi kecokelatan. Tatapannya berpindah kepada tangan putih mulusnya. Hebat, kebersihan tangannya akan berakhir mulai hari ini.

Dengan sangat tidak rela, Sakura pun memeras ujung pengepel itu dan mencucinya hingga benda tersebut sudah agak bersih. Setelah selesai, ia membuang air kotor yang ada di ember dan menggantinya dengan air yang baru. Tangan kecilnya mengangkat ember yang berisi air itu dengan sedikit kesusahan. Dihempaskannya ember itu cukup keras di depan Sasuke.

"Jendela, perabotan, kamar mandi, dan dapur masih belum bersih." Ujar Sasuke memberitahu Sakura bahwa pekerjaan mereka berdua masih jauh dari kata selesai.

Jangan bercanda! Siapa yang tuan dan siapa yang pelayan disini? Ah sial, Sakura benar-benar merasa bodoh karena takut kepada _butler_ yang baru saja bekerja kepadanya.

TWITCH!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura saat Sasuke memercik wajahnya dengan air yang digunakan untuk mengepel tersebut.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Sasuke!" pekik Sakura balas memercik Sasuke dengan air kotor itu tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang tampak kesal kepadanya. Persetan! Siapa yang harusnya kesal disini?

Namun di luar dugaannya, Sasuke malah balas memercik—tepatnya menyembur dirinya dengan air kotor itu. Jadilah mereka saling menyembur air kotor di ruang utama apartemen tersebut. Walaupun kesal, dalam hati Sakura ia merasa senang. Ia belum pernah mendapat pengalaman seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Anehnya, walaupun ia kesal, ia senang akan apa yang _butler_ tanpa marga itu lakukan kepadanya.

Hei, ini baru saja hari pertama.

Kira-kira, bagaimana dengan hari-hari berikutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Area :

Gomen, jelek ya? Ide ini saya udah dapat sejak lama. Tapi ga berani publish karena takut ga bagus. Untuk chapter ini, romance belum ada. Maklum saja ya karena masih permulaan. Anyway, sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah saya ketik kira-kira seminggu yang lalu. :v tapi yah, saya tergoda untuk membaca manga Shingeki no Kyojin xD

Oh ya, buat **loserface** yang ngebaca ini, tolong kasi komentarnya ya! :v yang pasti jangan protes kepingin lemon, karena ini rate T. LOL

Seperti biasa, saya perlu 10 review sebagai patokan buat lanjutin ke chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih.

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 25/10/2013 11.31PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang lelaki berambut emo tampak sedang merapikan kembali perabotan yang agak digeser dari posisi awal karena membersihkan apartemen tersebut. Setelah selesai, Sasuke pun duduk di sebuah kursi kayu untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Iris _onyx_-nya menatap gadis merah muda yang bernotaben sebagai tuan-nya itu. Sang tuan—Sakura—tampak tertidur di atas sofa berwarna putih gading yang terdapat di ruang tengah apartemen.

Dari raut wajahnya, dipastikan gadis itu mengalami kelelahan yang begitu kentara. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis. Ya mungkin ia sedikit kasar dengan gadis itu. Tapi Sasuke melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Sakura juga. Pasangan Haruno menitipkan Sakura kepadanya. Mereka ingin Sasuke merubah peringai buruk Sakura.

"Anak manja." Gumam Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke pun bangkit dari kursi lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Membersihkan apartemen hingga enam jam lamanya membuat tubuhnya lengket karena keringat. Diliriknya lagi nona mudanya yang masih terlelap di sofa. _Butler_ tampan itu menghela napas panjang. Ya mungkin ia akan membiarkan Sakura beristirahat sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

**My Butler Prince  
A Naruto FanFiction**

.

.

.

.

.

**By : Kuroda Yue**

.

.

.

.

.

**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

.

_2_

.

PUK!

Sebuah handuk berwarna putih mendarat mulus di wajah cantik Sakura cukup kasar hingga sukses membangunkan gadis merah muda itu dari tidurnya. Sakura langsung membuang handuk itu ke atas meja dengan kasar sembari mencari pelaku kurang ajar yang berani melemparnya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi."

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau melempar handuk ke wajahku! Kau kira kau siapa, hah?" bentak Sakura kesal setelah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Iris kehijauannya memicing tajam kepada Sasuke yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan datar.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura menggeram saat Sasuke malah mengacuhkan ocehannya. Parahnya, lelaki emo itu tidak meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Perhatikan cara kau duduk, Sakura-_sama_."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Netranya melihat ke bawah dan mendapati dirinya yang memakai rok mini lipit sepertiga paha sedang duduk terkangkang lebar menghadap Sasuke. Ditambah lagi, celana dalamnya terekspos sempurna. Darah Sakura terasa mendidih dan berkumpul di wajahnya. Ia langsung menutup kakinya dan membuang wajahnya yang memerah itu dari pelayan pribadinya.

"Ternyata nona muda tidak memiliki sopan santun." Sembur Sasuke dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Ia ingin sekali memukul Sasuke hingga pemuda itu pingsan karena sudah membuatnya malu seperti ini. Karena kesal ditambah lagi dengan malu yang tak tertahankan, tangan mungilnya meraih bantal yang terletak di sofa lalu melemparnya tepat di kepala Sasuke.

"Kau—

Belum sempat Sasuke memarahi Sakura, gadis itu sudah berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Sasuke mendengus. Detik berikutnya, netra kehitamannya menangkap sesuatu yang terletak di atas meja. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus.

"Dasar anak manja!" gumam Sasuke sedikit menahan lengkungan tipis yang akan segera muncul di bibirnya. Ia jamin, sekitar setengah jam lagi Sakura akan meneriakkan namanya dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi begitu ia masuk di dalamnya. Indera penglihatannya melirik ke kaca yang terletak di sampingnya. Wajahnya yang memerah lucu terpampang jelas disana. Darah Sakura terasa semakin berkumpul di ubun-ubunnya saat melihat wajahnya sendiri yang memerah. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya saat ini.

"_Butler_ bodoh itu memang.." ujar Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat lebarnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sakura pun menghela napas panjang. Daripada memusingkan ketengilan pelayan pribadinya, lebih baik ia mandi. Selain membersihkan dirinya, barangkali dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

Sakura melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya satu per satu. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat ia merasakan tubuhnya lengket dan kotor. Lagi-lagi gadis merah muda itu menghela napas panjang. Seumur hidup, kulitnya tidak pernah sekotor ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar membersihkan kulitku sebersih-bersihnya." Ujar Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak menyalakan _shower_ lalu berdiri di bawah pancuran _shower_—membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi sepenuhnya oleh air. Kepalanya terasa lebih ringan dan tubuhnya juga terasa rileks setelah membasahi dirinya selama lima belas menit. Setelah itu, Sakura pun menggosok tubuhnya dengan spons yang sudah dilumuri dengan sabun cair. Begitu selesai, Sakura membilas tubuhnya dari sabun dengan air.

Sakura sempat terhenyak selama beberapa detik karena dirasanya ia melupakan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Namun karena belum juga terpikirkan, Sakura mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan ritual mandinya dengan membersihkan rambutnya.

Selesai mandi, Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin untuk memastikan jika _make-up_ yang terpoles di wajahnya itu sudah bersih. Begitu dirasanya tak ada lagi _make-up_ yang menempel di wajahnya, Sakura pun berhenti mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa dirinya tidak cantik tanpa _make-up_. Walaupun ia memiliki paras di atas rata-rata, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak percaya diri dengan kecantikan alami yang ia miliki. Ia lebih suka melihat wajahnya yang terpoles _make-up_, karena menurutnya terlihat lebih _artistic_.

Saat Sakura memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi, iris kehijauannya terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia ingat sekarang. Benda yang dilupakannya adalah—

"SASUKEEEEE!"

—handuk yang ia lemparkan di atas meja saat mengomeli Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus cukup keras begitu melihat nona mudanya yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Pipi _chubby_-nya tampak memerah, entah karena marah atau malu. Manik _emerald_-nya memicing tajam kepada Sasuke yang baru selesai membersihkan peralatan makan. Saat ini mereka sedang di dapur. Sasuke awalnya sedang mencuci piring hingga saat Sakura meneriakkan namanya cukup keras dari kamar mandi.

Ya, bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu alasan Sakura memanggilnya. Ia bahkan sudah memprediksinya dari awal. Yang ia tak habis pikir, kenapa nona manja itu melimpahkan kesalahan kepadanya? Memangnya ia memaksa Sakura untuk meninggalkan handuknya? Sakura sendiri yang melempar handuk itu di atas meja, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa isi kepala merah muda itu hingga menemukan konklusi untuk menyalahkan dirinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar sembari menatap Sakura yang masih setia pada ekspresi awalnya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang memakai kaos _tosca_ polos dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang dililiti ikat pinggang berwarna putih. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sangat ingin memprotes cara berpakaian Sakura. Bukannya Sakura tidak cocok memakainya. Tubuh gadis itu langsing sehingga tampak begitu modis walau hanya memakai pakaian sederhana seperti itu. Hanya saja, tidak sopan berpakaian seperti itu saat sedang tinggal satu atap dengan seorang laki-laki. Tetapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya jika nona mudanya sedang dalam suasana hati seperti ini.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya begitu Sakura mulai mengomeli dirinya. Iris kehitamannya menelusuri wajah cantik Sakura. Kulit wajah itu tampak sedikit kaku.

"Kau merias wajahmu?"

Sakura menghentikan omelannya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang jelas memotong perkataannya.

"Ya, aku merias wajahku. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit ketus.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya saat melihat banyaknya _make-up_ yang terpoles di wajah Sakura. Mulai dari _eyeliner_ hingga _blush on_.

"Kenapa tidak tampil alami?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak percaya diri dengan penampilan alaminya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan itu di hadapan _butler_ tampannya.

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pipi nona mudanya pelan.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau kau terlalu sering menggunakan _make-up_, kulit wajahmu akan kaku. Padahal aku yakin, kulit wajahmu lebih halus dibandingkan saat terpoles bedak ini." Ujar Sasuke setelah menyingkirkan anak rambut Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Sasuke telah memuji kecantikan fisiknya secara tidak langsung. Dengan jarak wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas ketampanan pelayan pribadinya. Napas Sakura terasa tercekat begitu tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

Sakura langsung sadar begitu Sasuke menjauhinya. Ia merasa sangat malu karena terpesona kepada seorang pelayan. Tangan kiri Sakura bergerak memegang pipinya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Sasuke. Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Sasuke! Kau sengaja?!"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa saat mendengar Sakura yang mulai mengomeli dirinya. Sasuke sengaja menempelkan tangannya yang masih basah ke wajah Sakura untuk merusak _make-up_ yang dipakai oleh gadis itu. Dan Sasuke tidak habis pikir, nona manjanya memerlukan waktu lebih dari satu menit untuk menyadari keusilannya.

"Dasar kau pelayan tengil! Kenapa kau jahat sekali merusak _make-up_ ku? Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku memolesnya! Lihat ini, wajahku jadi berantakan!" omel Sakura sembari menunjukkan pipi kirinya kepada Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa begitu melihat wajah Sakura. Pipi kirinya jelas terdapat bekas tangan kanan Sasuke tadi. Hampir menyerupai bekas tamparan. Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah lain sembari menahan punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar karena tertawa.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke menghentikan tawanya begitu mendengar sebuah suara. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah sambil memegang perutnya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mengacak kepala Sakura pelan—sedikit gemas akan tingkah Sakura. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bersihkan wajahmu."

"Aku ti—

"Kau lebih cantik jika tampil alami." Ujar Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura.

"A-Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu." Ucap Sakura berpura-pura acuh.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. _'Khe, tsundere.'_

"Bersihkan wajahmu dan kembali kesini. Aku akan membuatkan makanan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. "Aku baru tahu nona muda bisa kelaparan." Tambah Sasuke.

BUGH!

Sasuke hampir merintih kesakitan begitu Sakura menyikut perutnya keras. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya dengan wajah memerah. Sakura mendengus keras lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengelus perutnya. Setelah Sakura tidak kelihatan lagi, Sasuke pun meraih kursi terdekat lalu mendudukinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menutupi separuh wajah rupawannya. Ia mendengus lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau sangat lucu, _ojou-sama_."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura kembali ke dapur dengan wajahnya yang telah polos sepenuhnya. Sejujurnya ia masih sebal dengan keusilan _butler_ tampannya. Tapi iris kehijauannya menangkap pelayan pribadinya yang tengah asyik memotong wortel menjadi kecil-kecil dengan cepat. Sakura tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati Sasuke hingga berdiri di samping lelaki emo itu.

"Hebat." Puji Sakura tanpa sadar saat dirinya sedang asyik memperhatikan kegiatan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri baru menyadari keberadaan Sakura saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara bening gadis itu. Ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Sakura. Sakura yang asyik memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sasuke pun tersadar saat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan, itu keren sekali." Puji Sakura jujur.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis hingga tidak disadari oleh Sakura. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke memberikan satu pisau lagi untuk Sakura.

"Mau ku ajari?"

Wajah Sakura langsung berbinar senang saat mendengar tawaran Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi acuh tak acuh.

"Bukan berarti aku ingin diajari olehmu karena teknik memotongmu hebat atau karena aku ingin memasak. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku bukan anak manja, itu saja. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh ya!" setelah berucap demikian, Sakura pun meraih pisau yang Sasuke sodorkan kepadanya.

Tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi, Sakura justru terlihat sangat ceria saat Sasuke mengajarinya cara memotong sayur-sayuran yang akan dipakai sebagai bahan untuk dimasak. Sakura sedikit terlonjak dari tempat ia berdiri saat mendengar suara wajan yang heboh begitu mentega yang ia masukkan memanas.

"Masukkan nasi putihnya, Sakura-_sama_."

Mengikuti instruksi Sasuke, Sakura pun memasukkan sepiring penuh nasi putih ke dalam wajan yang berisi mentega yang telah memanas itu. Suara wajan yang heboh serta bulir-bulir nasi yang sedikit berloncat-loncatan entah kenapa membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia merasa senang atas apa yang telah ia lakukan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sakura terus menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia saat sedang dalam ritual memasaknya bersama Sasuke. Walaupun seringkali ia diomeli oleh Sasuke karena kecerobohannya, ia tetap tertawa seolah menganggap omelan Sasuke adalah hiburan untuk dirinya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam lamanya, masakan—nasi goreng ekstra tomat—mereka berdua pun jadi. Bentuknya memang sedikit tidak rapi karena Sakura yang mengaduk nasinya dengan kasar. Wajah Sakura berbinar saat melihat 'mahakarya' pertamanya di dapur. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sakura. Setelah membungkus tangannya dengan sarung tangan khusus, Sasuke pun mengangkat wajannya dan memindahkan nasi goreng itu ke piringnya dan Sakura. Setelah selesai, Sasuke pun meletakkan wajan itu ke bak cuci piring, lalu kembali ke meja makan untuk segera memakan masakannya bersama Sakura.

Saat melihat Sakura akan segera menyantap makanannya, Sasuke langsung menjitak jidat lebar Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu mengelus jidatnya yang sedikit sakit karena jitakan lelaki emo tersebut.

"Ingat etika sebelum makan, nona muda." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

Sakura membuang wajahnya. "_Itadakimasu_." Ucapnya serempak bersama Sasuke.

Begitu suapan pertama mendarat di dalam mulut Sakura, lidahnya terasa bergoyang saat mencicipi nasi goreng tersebut. Rasanya enak, walau tidak seenak masakan buatan para _chef_ di rumahnya, entah kenapa masakan ini terasa begitu lezat bagi Sakura.

"Aku kira makanan mewahmu yang biasanya akan lebih enak." Ujar Sasuke yang keheranan melihat reaksi Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan suapan sendoknya lalu tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya. Memang rasanya tidak seenak buatan _chef_ di rumahku, tapi rasanya ini sangat enak. _Arigato_, Sasuke." ucap Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyum manis itu di wajahnya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah saat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum begitu manis. Tanpa polesan _make-up_, wajah gadis itu tampak polos dan mulus seperti kulit bayi. Bahkan Sakura terlihat lebih cantik tanpa _make-up_. Sasuke langsung tersadar beberapa detik kemudian. Ia berdehem untuk mengusir rasa canggungnya.

"Ternyata nona muda sudah hobi memasak ya." Goda Sasuke lagi.

Sakura langsung melepaskan sendoknya dan memicing tajam kepada Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. "Ini tidak seperti aku sudah suka memasak hanya karna kau mengajariku tadi. L-Lagipula, nona muda sepertiku tidak pantas terus menerus berada di dapur. Aku tidak mau kulit tanganku menjadi kasar karna terlalu sering memasak."

Sasuke nyaris tertawa keras saat mendengar sanggahan Sakura yang jelas sedang beralibi untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya.

"Begitu? Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu memasak. Aku akan memasak sendiri jika itu maumu."

Sakura baru saja ingin membantah perkataan Sasuke, namun diurungkan niatnya dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya pura-pura tidak mengerti akan reaksi Sakura.

"Aku ingin membantu, apa tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dengan kepala menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Lelaki emo itu berjalan ke arah bak pencucian piring untuk meletakkan piring kotornya. Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan mendekati Sakura yang masih menunduk. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas kepala merah muda tersebut dan mengacaknya sedikit gemas. Sakura sontak melihat ke arah belakang karena aksinya.

"Kapanpun kau mau, _my lady_."

Dada Sakura terasa menghangat saat mendengar perkataan pelayan tengilnya yang begitu _gentleman_, menurutnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Habiskan nasi gorengnya. Setelah mencuci piring, kita akan membeli bahan makanan."

Wajah Sakura kembali berbinar saat mendengar mereka akan pergi membeli bahan makanan. Di pikirannya, ia pasti akan diajari lebih banyak hal tentang memasak oleh _butler_ pribadinya itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini ia meremehkan pekerjaan _maid_-_maid_nya di rumah. Ia baru sadar bahwa pekerjaan mereka adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Setelah menghabiskan nasi gorengnya, Sakura pun membantu Sasuke mencuci piring. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama karena piring kotor mereka sedikit. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, Sakura pun hendak beranjak ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Sakura_-sama_." Panggil Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

"Pakailah pakaian yang lebih sopan dan santai. Kita akan ke pusat perbelanjaan, kurang enak dilihat kalau kau memakai pakaian yang seperti itu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar titah Sasuke kepadanya. Ia langsung berbalik dan berkacak pinggang kepada pemuda tanpa marga di depannya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar. "Aku kira kau tidak ingin laki-laki lain menebak ukuran tubuhmu, Sakura-_sama_."

Bola mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Berani sekali seorang _butler_ mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada majikannya sendiri?

"Aku memakainya agar terlihat modis, bukan untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki mata keranjang seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Aku kira kau tahu apa yang disebut dengan mencuri kesempatan. Aku seorang laki-laki dan sedikit banyak aku tahu niat mereka kepadamu." Jawab Sasuke sembari memandang Sakura tajam.

Sakura terdiam. Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Dan jujur saja, selama ini ia tak menyadari hal itu. Ia selalu berpakaian sesuka hatinya tanpa mempedulikan orang lain yang melihatnya. Sakura sudah cukup malu dikritik oleh seorang laki-laki karena cara berpakaiannya.

Tak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi, Sakura pun membuang wajahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Jangan memakai riasan apapun, Sakura-_sama_! Kita hanya akan ke stan bahan makanan." pesan Sasuke sebelum Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, keduanya pun siap untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke, Sakura memakai pakaian yang—sangat—sederhana. Sakura mengenakan baju berwarna merah muda yang tidak berlengan dipadukan dengan luaran berwarna _beige_ yang melorot di bagian bahu kirinya. Untuk celana, Sakura memakai celana di bawah lutut berwarna hitam. Helaian merah muda panjangnya ia ikat _pony tail_ ke atas. Walaupun sederhana, Sakura tetap tampak modis. Sasuke sendiri memakai kaos berlogo _New York_ berwarna putih serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam yang beberapa bagiannya bercorak kebiruan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sakura mengenakan sepatu _high hells_ sepuluh sentimeter.

"Kakimu akan sakit kalau memakai sepatu setinggi itu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa memakai _hells_ tinggi. Ku rasa tidak masalah." Ujar Sakura memperhatikan kaki jenjangnya sendiri.

"Kalau sudah terbiasa, betismu akan mengeras dan tulang-tulang jari kakimu akan mengeriting." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke ngeri. Hei, Sasuke mengatakannya seolah memakai _high hells_ akan merusak kecantikan kakinya!

"Aku tidak punya sandal biasa."

Sasuke melirik rak sepatu yang ada di sampingnya, dan memang benar Sakura tidak memiliki satupun alas kaki biasa. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Aku akan membelikanmu sandal dengan keuangan daruratmu nanti."

"Hah? Dengan keuangan daruratku? Kau bercanda? Bagaimana jika keuangan darurat itu habis? Tidak akan cukup untuk uang belanjaku!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan begitu Sakura mulai mengomel. Ia tak merespon sedikitpun gadis merah muda yang sibuk berceloteh di sampingnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia terus berjalan mengikuti Sasuke—sambil mengomel—yang tidak berniat merespon dirinya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat Sasuke belum juga memanggil taksi. Ditariknya lengan kiri Sasuke hingga membuat lelaki emo itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Kau tidak memanggil taksi?"

"Kau kira kita akan menggunakan taksi?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura ternganga begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Cuaca memang sedang agak mendung, jadi Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan sinar matahari yang akan menerpa kulitnya. Tapi, masalahnya Sakura sedang mengenakan _high hells_ sepuluh sentimeter. Sedangkan jarak dari apartemen menuju pusat perbelanjaan sekitar hampir satu kilometer jauhnya.

"Kau tidak berperasaan? Kau memintaku berjalan jauh dengan sepatu seperti ini?"

"Mungkin kau lebih suka menaiki angkutan umum yang ramai hingga harus saling berdesak-desakan."

"Aku tidak meminta naik angkutan umum! Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak memanggil taksi?" ujar Sakura geram.

"Kau mau membuang keuangan daruratmu untuk perjalanan yang bahkan tidak sampai satu kilometer?" balas Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Oke, pelayan pribadinya ini memang kurang ajar. Tetapi Sakura baru tahu bahwa _butler_ kesayangannya ini sangat kurang ajar. Segala hal yang dikatakan oleh Sakura berhasil dibalas oleh Sasuke, dengan telak pula! Hei, siapa yang majikan dan siapa yang pelayan disini?

"Aku tidak—

"Kalau begitu—

—mau tahu!—

—kau lebih memilih—

—pokoknya kau harus—

—memuaskan kakimu daripada perutmu?"

"BAIKLAAH!" pekik Sakura frustasi.

Berdebat dengan Sasuke hanya akan meningkatkan tekanan darahnya. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia harus berjalan hingga ke pusat perbelanjaan dengan menggunakan sepatu cantiknya.

Sasuke mengulum senyum saat melihat wajah putus asa yang Sakura tunjukkan selama perjalanan kecil mereka. Berkali-kali Sakura meringis karena kakinya yang mulai sakit, terutama bagian tumit dan betis. Sebenarnya Sasuke kasihan juga melihat keadaan Sakura. Tetapi, ia melakukan ini untuk membuat Sakura jera. Untuk memperbaiki kepribadian gadis itu menjadi seseorang yang sederhana dan tampil apa adanya. Untuk menghilangkan segala peringai buruknya.

Karena tentu saja, setangkai bunga hanya akan mekar dengan indah jika dirawat dengan baik oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Area :

Ara, ara gomen. Rencana bisa nyampe 5k words. Tapi adik kelas baru aja copy-kan anime baru. Sumpah deh diriku tergoda lanjut nonton Diabolik Lovers. Whahaha..  
Ngomong", maaf karena udah terlambat update. Tanggal 11-13 yang lalu, saya pergi re-treat. Dan setelah pulang, entah kenapa jadi agak malas menyentuh alat-alat teknologi. :v

Trus pas udah pulang, disibukin ama latihan buat pawai. Jadilah sekarang diriku ngebut ketik sebelum ulangan semester :v

Maaf kalo chapter ini Cuma kejadian singkat aja. u.u  
Oh ya, senin ini saya ulangan. Doain semoga lancar dan hasilnya bagus ya xD

Anyway, saya seneng banget pas liat jumlah review di chapter pertama. Makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Trus ada yg bilang, alurnya mudah ditebak? Mudah ditebak gimana maksudnya? :v

Ya sudah, bales review dulu. (pengen lanjut nonton anime)

**Haruchan **: whaha.. Iya Sasu memang sadistic abis :3 emangnya ada rencana apa? xD nih udah update.

**Yui** : nih udah update, maaf lama ya.

**Akane hana** : nih udah lanjut. Jangan panggil senpai, jadi malu. xD

**Vika** : cieh, kalo butler ga tau nyapu mau gimana layanin majikannya? xD nih udah lanjut.

**Dedew** : seru apanya? Whaha.. nih udah lanjut.

**Audy Rai** : IYA KAMU BETUL LEBIH DARI 10 REVIEW, READER-SAAAAN! *ga kalah excited*  
kurang PD soalnya. xD whaha.. makasih, makasih. Yoo, SnK kan keren banget! Oke nih udah lanjut.

**Loserface** : elu nih bukannya kasih review tentang fanficnya malah tentang author note-nya. Kelahi yah tar di sekolah.. :P

**Summer** : ara, gomen. Ga janji lho. Nih udah update.

**Guest **: yah ada SasuSaku dong, memangnya ada apa lagi? :v nih udah update

**Pinky Kyukyu** : nih udah lanjut. :D

**Vannychan** : nih udah lanjut.

**Ryu kun **: makasih.. nih udah lanjut.

**Ari-chan** : nih udah uvdate. Jangan vake sumvah-sumvah xD xD

**Natsumo Kagerou** : hahaha.. mudah ditebak gimana maksudnya? :v whehe makasih.

**Ifaharra sasusaku** : makasih, nih udah lanjut. :D

**Shiina namikaze** : haha.. makasih, nih udah lanjut. :D

Special Thanks To :

**Lhylia Kiryu, Meguharu Yukaru, YashiUchiHatake, Rannada Youichi, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, kHaLerie Hikari, Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, milkyways99, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Hotaru Keiko, thedy76, khoirunnisa740, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, hanazono yuri, Sakuhime chan, naabaka, AkinaJung, Iqma96, ptsuryaningsih, NurAlya, .94 , cruderabelica**.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 29/11/2013 8.44PM**


End file.
